A História de um Vingador
by Abarai R3nji
Summary: Essa é uma história de um jovem , que deseja vingar a morte de seus entes queridos , mas ao procurar vingança , se depara com outros obstaculos.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1_

_Um Herói Frio_

**Na cidade da Magia, Geffen,numa noite de neblina há altas horas, há um bar muito agitado, lotado de homens embriagados, no entanto , naquela noite algo diferente estava para acontecer , um sujeito com uma longa capa preta , e um capuz que cobria sua face , entrou no bar.**

**Acomodou-se em uma mesa isolada das outras , e lá ficou , quieto e imóvel, até um barulho muito estranho soar , a terra começou a tremer , e as paredes a rachar.**

**O dono do bar tirou todas as pessoas de la por medida de segurança , de repente **

**Surgiram do final da rua , Sussurros , Cochichos , Pesadelos , Jakk's que comeceram a atacar os homens , rapidamente o viajante misterioso sacou uma Cruz Impetuosa de sua capa e começou a atacar os monstros.**

**Quando finalmente os monstros terminaram , uma aura negra suspeita começou a aparecer de um homem embriagado , o rosto e o corpo dele tomaram outra forma , deixando com a aparência de um espadachim , não , não era um espadachim ! Era um Doppelganger ! **

**O viajante misterioso logo se assustou , e viu o Doppelganger indo rapidamente em sua direção , ele colocou força em sua Cruz e bloqueou o ataque do Doppelganger , que o jogou para trás ,o Doppelganger avançou rapidamente pra cima do viajante , o viajante estava atordoado por causa do forte impacto do golpe do Doppelganger , e não teve chance de defender , a espada do Doppelganger penetrou no estomago do viajante,que o fez ajoelhar , em seguida , o Doppelganger esticou a perna para trás e deu um chute na face do viajante , que piorou o atordoamento dele,o viajante se levantou ainda atordoado, Doppelganger novamente foi para cima do viajante , eles começaram a travar as armas, até quando o viajante tirou uma moeda de seu bolso , recuou sua arma e gritou : "**_Mammonita!!"_**,isso causou um grande corte no ombro do Doppelganger , que o fez recuar rapidamente.**

**Ele desapareceu na neblina , o viajante não via mais o Doppelganger , nos lados , na frente , atrás , do nada , Doppelganger saiu do céu e cortou um pouco do ombro do viajante .**

**O viajante antes de cair , jogou sua cruz , que decepou a cabeça do Doppelganger, sem perceber o viajante estava sem sua capa , o viajante é um mestre ferreiro , cujo nome ainda é desconhecido.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

_A História do Viajante_

**Depois de toda aquela confusão no Bar de Geffen , o viajante seguiu para o norte , sentido Aldebaran. Era tarde já , o viajante parou e descansou na sombra da ponte norte de Geffen para dormir, ao dormir , ele teve um sonho que revela seu passado:**

" _**Uma noite de lua cheia , sem nuvens no céu , em uma casa distante da cidade de Payon , ouvia – se o choro de um Bebe , os gritos de 2 adultos , e uma voz sinistra .**_

_**Nesta casa viviam , Kuruno , Dani Sayuri e o recém nascido Abarai Renji.**_

_**Em uma noite qualquer , esta família estava jantando , até quando a porta abriu e entrou uma ventania , junto com ela um homem , mas o corpo dele estava encoberto de preto, Dani agarrou seu filho aos braços e Kuruno se preparou para lutar , o homem sacou uma espada não identificada de sua perna e avançou para cima de Kuruno.**_

_**Kuruno pegou uma gema azul de seu bolso , levantou seu cajado e gritou **"Escudo Mágico!!"** , enquanto isso Dani fugia desesperadamente com Abarai em seus braços , quando ela ouviu um grito alto de Kuruno, ela parou , e uma lagrima escorreu em seu rosto , ao olhar para sua casa , viu o homem misterioso se aproximando rapidamente dela , em poucos segundos ele a alcançou e perfurou seu coração, sem dar chance de sobrevivência , ele apontou a espada para Abarai , quando ia executa-lo Kuruno apareceu todo ensangüentado , e com seus últimos esforços , teleportou o filho para Kunlun,nesse tempo que Kuruno teleportava seu filho , o homem desconhecido carregava toda sua força em sua espada ,quando Kuruno se deu conta disso , o homem misterioso já havia dado o golpe final nele.**_

**_Ao chegar em Kunlun , Abarai foi adotado legalmente por um casal de idosos gentis , que tinham poucos recursos para sustentar outra pessoa , mas eles deram o melhor deles para sustentar Abarai.Ele morou com esses bons idosos até os 6 anos de idade,na qual foi a data que eles faleceram, após o falecimento do casal.Abarai lembrou de seus pais em um sonho estranho que teve ao falecer de seus pais adotivos, uma voz estranha o contou , detalhe por detalhe . Abarai decidiu tornar-se um Mercador, e seguir por Rune-Midgard.Depois se tornou um ferreiro , transcendeu , e se tornou um Mestre Ferreiro._**

_**Abarai viveu sua vida toda sozinho , sem amigos ou clã, até agora foi uma vida muito solitária e sem graça , **_

_**Hoje , Abarai procura aquele que assassinou seus pais , para se vingar."**_

**Abarai acordou , suado , e assustado , e com muita determinação para achar o assassino , assim ele seguiu reto para Aldebaran , onde sua intuição dizia que lá havia alguma ligação com o assassino. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

_O longo caminho_

**Depois daquele pesadelo perturbador , Abarai seguiu finalmente para Aldebaran.**

**Ele estava caminhando calmamente na área dos Kokos , sem perceber , Abarai pisou em alguns Galhos Secos , e vários monstros apareceram , dentre eles **

**Um Am Mut,um Marin , um Grifo e uma Quimera.**

**Abarai simplesmente chutou o Marin , pegou o Am Mut pelo chifre , e gritou **_"Mammonita !!"_**, logo após disso , virou de costas e viu o Grifo vindo em sua direção rapidamente , Abarai estava com sua defesa totalmente aberta , sem ter chances de defender ou esquivar , o grifo deu um ataque critico em abarai , que o jogou longe , a Quimera estava na direção que o Abarai foi jogado , e deu uma cabeçada nele , que o fez ir ao chão.**

**O Grifo já estava no céu se impulsionando para outro ataque ,a Quimera pegando distancia para pisotear o Abarai, o grifo desceu rapidamente , enquanto a quimera estava quase chegando no Abarai , no entanto , o grifo aumentou a velocidade e a direção por causa do vento e da pressão , e com isso acertou a Quimera , o ataque do Grifo pegou em um ponto critico da Quimera , sem ter chance , a Quimera morreu.**

**Abarai tinha levantado , ele pegou algumas moedas de seu bolso , colocou toda a força do braço em seu Mangual Pesado e gritou varias vezes **_"Mammonita !! Mammonita !! Mammonita!!..."_

**Até o Grifo morrer,depois desse incidente Abarai Seguiu em frente para Aldebaran , caminhando com um ar severo em si, ele chegou na área das minas de Mjolnir e lá viu muitas pessoas , e foi conferir a causa de tanto alvoroço.**

**Lá viu uma fila enorme , cheia de pessoas fortes , inteligentes , e com um ar de medo , a fila andava , quanto mais perto Abarai chegava das minas mais altos os gritos de socorro e de mortes ficavam , mas ele não ficou com medo , só se previniu colocando as suas Asas de Moscas em um lugar rápido de pega-las.**

**Perto da Kafra de Mjolnir ele viu um homem tremulo , um pouco ensangüentado contando tudo o que ele viu lá _"...Um sujeito muito estranho de vestes pretas que cobria sua face e seu corpo empunhava uma espada desconhecida , ele assassinou o meu grupo todo , no entanto eu fugi antes dele me atacar, ..."_**

**Abarai suspeitou que fosse o assassino que matou seus pais , e logo um ar de medo surgiu nele, ele era o próximo a entrar , ele andava cautelosamente sempre olhando ao seu redor , Abarai congelou quando ouviu a risada sinistra , era a mesma que ele ouviu quando seus pais foram assassinados.**


End file.
